Falling head over heels?
by SnuggleKitten
Summary: Taking place after Tommy abandons Ken   Ken unexpectedly runs into Tommy at a bar. Leaving words that are unspoken, actions that are made from the heart and causing lost of problems. They realize the truth. They are in love. Now how will this work out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again... I know. I need to update A Shadowed Dream. But lately I've been feeling lazy... I think I'll be putting it on hiatus as well. So without further ado... This is a comission for someone on Gaiaonline. I hope he enjoys!**

**Falling Head over heels?**

**Ch. 1: **_Don't turn the car around_

Ken Rosenberg was strolling down the streets of Los Angeles, he wished to rekindle with his long time friend, Tommy Vercetti. But, that, in itself was only wishful thinking. Ken sighed and ran his head through his hair, which he was quickly losing. _Being a lawyer is so DAMN stressful. Why can't I ever take a goddamn break? _He sourly went into the nearest bar.

" Get me a beer. " was all Ken said. _Dammit, I just realized my name is like that barbie doll's boyfriend. Ugh..._ He sipped his beer and stared at the couples wandering in and out of club or those who are hooking up for a one night stand. _Whores. Damn, L.A. is filled with them. _Then a voice, so recognizable, as if it was a dream spoke up.

" Get me two shots and a beer. Pronto. " A gruff voice commanded to the bar tender. The man seemed around his thirties, with a head full of hair, and a very noticeable, four o'clock shadow. Ken was suprised, it his previous friend, Tommy Vercetti.

" Well? What the hell are you waiting for? " Tommy spat at the bar tender. The bar tender mumbled an apology and started getting him his shots and beer. Ken looked a Tommy, it looked like he never aged a day. He still looked the same as that day. The day he got put into rehab.

" Tommy? " Ken questioned. His question hung in the air, waiting for a response. Tommy flicked his eyes in Ken's direction and smirked.

" Ken. Fuck off. " Tommy mumbled and went back to his first shot, he downed it and waited for the next.

" Tommy. Dammit, I tried calling you. Why the hell didn't you answer my calls? " Ken exclaimed, fustrated with the whole ordeal. He didn't want to talk to Tommy when he was drunk. _But, I have no other choice. I don't think he would talk to me if he was sober..._

" Why do you think asshole? " Tommy slurred. " You went to the damn rehab, left me the hell all alone. I wouldn't answer you. We may have been pals, but no. I'm giving you the flippin' bird Ken. I ain't turning the car around. Not even for you. "

" Dammit Tommy. I hate to admit this, but I missed you. Yeah, it took some time but I grew some balls. Maybe you should do the same. " Ken retorted and sipped more of his beer.

" DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO! " Tommy roared in anger. He got up and picked Ken up by his collar. He looked straight into Ken's eyes and felt a flash of warmth. _What the fuck...?_

Ken looked back into Tommy's eyes, I felt my heart race and I faced the truth. I was in love with Tommy. The reason why I could never let go of Tommy, the reason why I never could turn my car around, this was it. I was in love with Tommy.

_Well, shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GTA OR ANY GTA CHARS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Head over heels?<strong>

**Ch. 2: **_The truth behind this face_

Tommy was still holding Ken by the collar and took him out the back door. Despite the bar tender's protests. He threw Ken into his car and got into the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove to his place.

_We're going to Tommy's place? _The thought made Ken a bit giddy, but he wasn't going to show it. He drummed his fingers on top of his knees and sat quietly in the passenger's seat.

" Dammit all... " Tommy muttered under his breath as he gripped the wheel tighter. He ran his free hand through his black hair. _Well, that explains why I can't get a slut to get me lately. I'm gay. Which is pretty obvious now. I'm taking Ken. Of all people, Ken to my pad. Fuck my life..._

Tommy parked the car in the apartment complex's parking lot. He crooked his finger in his direction, indicating for Ken to follow him. Ken did as he was directed to do and followed.

Ken stared at the back of Tommy's head the entire time. He frowned and flicked away his devilish thoughts. _Dammit, I cannot be thinking this about Tommy! I'm a guy for christ's sake... I'm NOT gay! _

Tommy opened the door to his apartment and led Ken into his apartment. He gazed at Ken carefully. He absorbed Ken's every action and made sure nothing slipped by him.

Ken cleared his throat and looked away from Tommy and at his furniture. " Nice place. Didn't think you'd still live here after what happened. "

Tommy closed the front door and locked it. " Well, I can't afford a house. Damn, they're expensive these days. " He rambled on and on.

Ken sat on the couch and shook his head. Trying to clear it. Before Tommy was infront of him, leaning down.

Face to face, nose to nose, forehead to forehead... He was inching closer to Ken...

Ken couldn't fight back the feelings inside him. It overwhelmed him. But, what could he do? He couldn't just stand back and let him kiss him. But, he also could...

Tommy closed his eyelids. _Fuck... I'm about to kiss Ken... _He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Ken's. All he could feel was his moist lips and the spark dangerously growing between them.

_I need to find a way out of this... Fast. _Was what crossed both of their minds.


End file.
